To Risk the Heart?
by Myth0Magic
Summary: Takes place before Sloane's Party on Kadara. Ryder figures out her feelings for Reyes and internally struggles with those feelings. At the same time, Reyes recognizes his feelings for Ryder as well and struggles internally as well.


**Fandom:** Mass Effect Andromeda  
 **Characters:** FemRyder x Reyes Vidal  
 **Summary:** Takes place before Sloane's Party on Kadara. Ryder figures out her feelings for Reyes and internally struggles with those feelings. At the same time, Reyes figures out his feelings for Ryder too and struggles internally as well.

After helping Peebee convince Samrick to give information on Kalinda, Ryder started to leave Kralla's song. She could see Drack talking to Umi. Usually she was an "order and go away" type of person but with Drack you saw a certain light in her eye as she berated the old man. You can see she was having fun and enjoying herself.

As Ryder started to walk down the familiar streets of Kadara, she realized only too late that she walked into Tartarus. She knew why her feet took her here. She wanted to see Reyes. But her mind knew she had to stay focused. It was bad enough images of his half smile started to jump into her thoughts when she was out on missions. Usually she would find something or hear something and would immediately think of Reyes. She usually imagined how he would say something so corny, with that confidence of his, and that smile would overtake her thoughts. When that would happen, Ryder would push those thoughts to the back of her mind. She was on a mission and probably sooner then later, will be shot at. She didn't have the time or the luxury to reflect if Reyes just loved teasing her or if there could be something more. So for weeks now she's tried to keep things somewhat professional with him. But he always somehow got her guard down. He even admitted that he loved pushing her to the point where she started to blush. Said he found it... enticing. Whenever she flew into Kadara, he always called her up. Asking for her help with this or that, and she didn't mind because it always helped Kadara. And talking to him all day, either in person or on comms, made it all the more enjoyable.

But yesterday was different, Reyes actually vidconed her on her ship. Said Sloane was having a party in 8 days and wanted to know if she wanted to join him as his plus one. Ryder knew that Reyes was up to something, he always was, but she was still excited. Even said that he could see her blush, which was total BS because the hologram shows slight color but not enough to show a blush. But he was right. Ryder was blushing. She was remembering his e-mail from a couple weeks ago about how his taste in women has improved since Zia. He always did that. He flirted, insinuated, but never crossed the line. So she flirted back and she liked it. But now, after weeks, of working together and flirting. Ryder realized there was a huge attraction to Reyes and that's why her feet took her here to Tartarus. Usually Reyes would call her when she landed on Kadara but this time, she came to him before he reached out to her. He might not even be in. Hell, he might be home but she didn't know where that was for him. Still, she walked into the private room. Her stomach dropped. He wasn't there. Ryder realized her feelings of disappointment. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she couldn't anymore. She really likes him and these feelings that she can't control are proof of just how much she does.

As Ryder was about to walk out of the room, Kain, the bartender, came up to her with some food and a drink. He said that Reyes told him that if she were to ever come here when he wasn't around, to take care of her. Ryder was shocked when she heard that. Reyes was hospitable, in his own away, but he never came out and said it so straightforward for Ryder to relax. But she knew that somehow, Kain was telling the truth. Shocked, Ryder thanked him as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. The room was quiet. The walls must be soundproofed because Ryder could barely hear the music below. Ryder sat down in her usual spot on the couch. She looked over to where Reyes usually was. Somehow she felt relaxed in this room but at the same time, she felt something missing. She wasn't sure if she felt the room was missing something or something inside her was missing. She shook her head, it had to be the fact that Reyes wasn't here that was making her feel all out of sorts. As Ryder let her mind wander, she didn't realize how exhausted she was. Her mind was so full of everything going on in the galaxy and with her mind battling with thoughts of Reyes, she didn't realize that her body laid down on the couch. Exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally Ryder fell asleep on the couch.

Not long after, Reyes walked into Tartarus and Kain called him over. Told him that Ryder came in half an hour ago and unless she left through the upstairs exit, she was still in the private room. Reyes heart started to race. He wanted to run up there and see if she was still there. He recalled the Roekaar job a few weeks ago. She unnerved him then and since then he couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. The Roekaar almost killed her. She had no weapons and was surrounded. She had her biotics but it didn't make the feeling of his heart stopping any less. He also knew that if he wasn't fast enough, his bomb could get her if the Roekaar didn't. Time slowed down. Never before did he fear for someone so much that he would put himself in harms way. He recalled how his body went on auto pilot. How he started running and somehow shooting so perfectly. But Ryder wasn't out of danger yet. He ran down the stairs. He knew she was capable of defending herself and as he placed himself between her and danger, she was surprisingly calm. Even made a joke but he knew that if something went wrong, it was on him. He brought her there.

After everything was over, he was so on edge and shaken. Somehow his voice remained light and steady. Eventually while talking she unnerved him again. Recalling the memory he wasn't sure which was more terrifying, Ryder defenseless or the conversation they had. He wanted to see how she felt about him. She was always guarded but she flirted back when he teased her. He needed to know so he told her to be careful or he might start to think she liked him. Again, time stopped and he swore he held his breath. Reyes thought back about how utterly stupid that line had been. It seemed like forever passed before Ryder responded. But in that time, he observed all the changes in her face. She was like a book that he was able to crack but was still a mystery. Her face went from shock, (he loved it when he said something that took her off her guard) to embarrassment (there were those slightly pink checks that he loved and wished he could keep all to himself) to offended (wait, why would she be offended! Shit! I said something stupid) to mischievous? (I can't understand what she's thinking but please say something) Then Ryder responded and turned the tables on him. Asking him if it would be so bad if she liked him. Reyes responded the way he always does but since that time a few weeks ago, her face... her expressions... her question circled in his head. Yes, it would be bad but at the same time he wanted to wrap his hand around her waist, have her body flush against his, run his hand through her hair, ...

Just then a drunk that was standing on the table fell off onto the floor and the girl with him started to laugh. Reyes can't believe he got so lost in his thoughts... again! He turned to Kain and said he'll go check and see if the Pathfinder was causing any problems. As he started to walk away and up the stairs, he knew his room was secure. He knew that nothing there can reveal who he really is. Eventually she will find out. Ryder was smart and very curious. Dangerously curious. She's always finding things that other people miss. Even without SAM, Ryder is intelligent. 'But maybe it won't be so bad'. Ryder has stood up against the initiative and defended the exiles. Given them second chances even when she knows it could hurt her in the future. She's supported the Krogan and their rights. 'Maybe, just maybe, she could accept me.' Just as he was about to walk in he remembered their first meeting in Kralla's Song and how she called Sloane a criminal no matter how you disguise it. Reyes's confidence dropped. 'She's too good for me. When she finds out who I am... No, I won't say anything. I can't lose her'

The door opens and he's surprised at what he sees. There's Ryder, asleep on his couch. The door closes behind him and the room falls into silence. His heart stops. His mind stops. All that's here is her and him. The future, the past. It all seems like another world. Right now, he wants to keep this time at a standstill. After some time, he looks around and sees that Ryder is alone. 'Where's her crew? How can she be so foolish?! She's in the slums of Kadara and she's asleep and extremely vulnerable on his couch in Tartarus!' Sighing and rubbing his eyes with his hand, he walks over to Ryder. He bends over to look at her face and wake her up. But he can't. He's never seen her looked so relaxed and at peace. She was beautiful. Ideas of Ryder waking up next to him every morning start to filter in his mind and his heart starts to race. Looking one more time at Ryder his face leans closer and kisses her on her head. He can smell her hair and it's euphoric. He doesn't want to pull away but he knows that he can't get any closer. It's already painful enough when he can be with her but not "with her". Reyes sits down on his spot on the couch. Emotions race though him. He didn't expect to see Ryder until next week when they go to Sloane's party. If he's having a hard time being around her now when she's asleep, how is he going to be when she looks at him or smiles at him at the party?

"SAM?"  
"Yes Mr. Vidal?"  
"Could you let the Tempest and her crew know Ryder is okay and having some much needed relaxation?"  
"Yes Sir."

SAM relayed the message. He was curious about Reyes Vidal. He was aware of Ryder and how her heart accelerated around Reyes. Even her dopamine levels increased. He'd been observing, since the beginning, the development of Ryder's emotions, thoughts, and body chemistry. At first the changes were minimal but as the interactions with Reyes increased, the changes increased drastically each time. SAM new of love and the probability that was what Ryder was developing was high. He experienced heartache when he was with Alec and didn't want her to experience the same thing but SAM knew that was apart of being alive and he can't protect her from the possible pain. But over the past few weeks, SAM observed Reyes and though he couldn't monitor his vitals, Reyes displayed tendencies of affection for Ryder. At most, Reyes Vidal made Ryder happy. SAM decided to risk exposure...

"And Mr. Vidal? Thank you"  
"What do you mean SAM?"

But SAM didn't respond.


End file.
